


Underneath Yellow Clouds

by Double_Dublin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, One Shot, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Dublin/pseuds/Double_Dublin
Summary: Lena and Supergirl were on an unexpected mission to some weird, unknown planet when an incident exposed Lena to a strong pollen that had some very inconvenient consequences on her system.Yes, a sex pollen fic. With some plot. But not too much.





	Underneath Yellow Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I’m proud to admit that there is actually some kind of plot here besides porn. So before you jump in, get ready for: some typos and grammar mistakes (I could really use a beta, any volunteer?) and sex pollen, because there wasn’t enough in the Supercorp tag and I had to do it myself. It’s completely safe and consensual though, don’t be afraid.
> 
> Let me know what you think and come talk to me and send me your prompts here: double-dublin-dublin.tumblr.com

"Miss Luthor!"

Lena released a long sigh of relief at the image of a red and blue colored silhouette making a glorious entrance through one of the glasses of the ceiling, and while looking at those beautiful blonde locks shining with the sun from outside, she forgot about any danger and felt safe again, stumbling against a wall, she stood up in a hurry trying not to look as vulnerable as she felt. 

"Are you ok? What happened?" Supergirl had her concerned face on, mixed with the frustration one, wondering why was Lena always every bad guy’s target? At this point she should start using a radar or some app just for her. 

"Another assault…" Lena was visibly ashamed, her face showing how sorry she felt for always having a problem involving her, for so many times Supergirl had saved her life, and not having a way to pay her back somehow, or … at least help her, but again… how would she help anyone if she was the one needing to be rescued almost every time "some masked men kidnap me and brought me here to open the portal for them, forced me to wait until they came back and then left… carrying some packages…”

"Did they do anything to you? Did you see what those packages were?” 

"They only pointed a gun at my face for twenty minutes and the packages were sealed I have no idea what they could be, but they took them from the other side of the portal"

Supergirl with a still worried expression looked away and talked to someone on her ear, deviating the attention from Lenar.

"Winn, any unusual material showing up in the radar of the city? Radioactivity? Kryptonite?" 

Winn’s voice answered immediately along with a quick typing on a keyboard.

"No yet, I’m gonna run more lectures on different components, ask Lena what planet did they go"

Lena was already looking at her, waiting for the question. 

"Can you tell me what planet did they go?”

She nodded and quickly pressed the panel with deft fingers while Supergirl was standing behind with her arms crossed, waiting. Lena felt her fingertips twitching in time with her quickening pulse, thankfully Supergirl would think it’s the effect of the adrenaline for what just happened, because she had to know her heart was beating out of control while she tried to complete a simple task like that.  
It was an odd feeling sometimes when she remembered she was in presence of a being able to hear her heartbeat, she didn’t know why that felt so incredible invasive, but her biggest concern was: Would Supergirl be able to tell the reason why it was beating that fast? 

"Got it, they went to the planet Phalon"

"Phalon?"

Winn sounded as confused as she was, Lena was looking at her like waiting for the little voice in her ear to give them some explanation.

"I thought… The planet Phalon was destroyed when Rao went Supernova, it makes no sense"

"Does it still have the coordinates? " Kara asked Lena, who frowned at the question, knowing the situation was about to get complicated.

"Yes, but after the Daxamite fiasco, the portal suffered a preventive fix and now it’s programmed to close itself and erase all coordinates history in 30 minutes, meaning we only have 5 minutes before it closes"

"You mean we won’t be able to find the planet in 5 minutes?" She repeated the words for Winn who gasped at the other side of the line, sharing their anxiety.

"Yes, I’m sorry Supergirl… there is nothing we can do about it"

"Can’t we write them down? or… or save them?"

Winn answered for Lena this time, the furious typing in the background intensifying.

"There’s no way to write all that down in 3 minutes, a planet’s coordinates have too many digits and a single wrong number can mess it up, I’m trying but I can’t find a way to block the portal’s system either.

"alright… I’m going in before it shuts down"

Supergirl didn’t wait for an answer, she walked towards the portal, determination all over her features.

"Wait, Supergirl, if you go in there and don’t come back in 3 minutes you won’t be able to make the way back unless you have the coordinates of the earth. I have memorized them, take me with you and I will activate the portal to bring us back."

"No, this is dangerous, we don’t know what is in this planet. I’ll call Winn when I come back"

"If the connection doesn’t work on that planet or you miss just one number, you will be stuck there and" Lena was desperate, she looked at her watch, there was one minute left" we don’t have time, we need to go now if we want to know what these men were looking for there"

Lena was already besides her, ready to take the step.

"Lena, are you sure?" And Kara’s eyes were so full of concern, and worry… she wanted to tell her that there was no way she wouldn’t be sure being with the most powerful woman on earth. 

"let’s go"

 

When they both crossed the portal at the same time, they felt an odd sensation of electricity running through their limbs, but surely enough, in an instant, they were on the other side where a huge landscape of green and blue ground and yellow sky waited for them. 

"So this is Phalon"

At first, they were just walking around, testing the unknown planet. Lena was analysing the conditions, air, gravity, atmospheric pressure, while Kara was trying to find something beyond the endless desertic ground. The planet looked completely uninhabited, no sound, no movement at all, thankfully her powers still worked here, she tested them quickly and found herself flying around weird yellow clouds, Lena watched with a smile, seeing Supergirl flying always filled her with a freedom sensation, like looking at a bird dancing in the sky. 

In a second, the sound of both feet being placed gently on the ground made her turn her head to find her wearing an excited smile. 

"Miss Luthor, I think I saw a forest ahead of us, would you mind if I carry you there?"

Lena chuckled to herself, she was asking… like it was a choice, Supergirl was always so polite with her, it was endearing, like a kid wanting to be good for the teacher. 

"Of course, let’s go explore this planet" 

Kara motioned her to put her arms around her neck, she has done this a few times before, almost always saving her from a terrible death, so there wasn’t a reason why she felt so self conscious touching the fabric of her suit and feeling strong muscles under it, and smelling the soft fragrance coming from her neck, her shoulders were firm but her arms and hands were soft and gentle, this contrast made her heart beat vigorously in her chest, she hoped Supergirl would think she was just scared of flying in a strange planet, but it was far from true, it was just hard to look at something else besides that perfect face facing the wind and that soft blonde hair framing her face, she was an alien but damn her if she wasn’t also one breathtaking woman. 

Earlier than expected, Lena was being put on the ground slowly while Supergirl checked her surroundings, it was like looking at a regular forest, but with different colors and plants Lena had never seen in her life, she wanted to start running tests right away, to observe if the chlorophyll was different from earth’s plants, if they had special characteristics, etc.

"What are you doing? " Kara was impressed when Lena actually took out a small proving bottle from her blazer and put a small sample of one of the plants inside. 

"Everything here is unknown and strange, so I’m going to take this to my lab to run deeper tests, we don’t know what the men were looking for yet, if they wanted to create a biological weapon we have to be prepared, don’t you agree?" 

Kara nodded and gave her a small smile, how could anyone ever think Lena was bad? or anything like her mother? This woman has nothing but kindness in her heart, Supergirl could always see it, she would trust Lena with her life, she was doing it right now, and she felt as safe as Lena felt with Supergirl. This was a good working duo.

Lena was walking away from Kara and she immediately followed while looking at the strange plants surrounding them, Lena with a more inquisitive and surprised look than Kara, who has already been in 9 different planets. 

"Miss Luthor, please be careful" Lena was pretty much touching everything, and the truth was that everything looked poisonous. 

"I’m sorry Supergirl… I’m just, I’ve always wanted to go to another planet, specially one nobody knew anything of, and I know it is not an appropriate situation but I can’t help but feel excited, it’s my inner nerd having a blast"

Supergirl couldn’t help but laugh softly, never had she thought of Miss Luthor as a nerd, but the image sure was cute.

"I get it too, I really hope nothing bad is happening on earth, if they’re terrorist they probably are going to need time to develop a weapon, and you’re right, we need these samples to know how we can protect ourselves, but it really is exciting, even when is a known planet, being outside is always exciting" 

Supergirl noticed Lena looking at her for a few moments, then a particular plant with several colors caught her attention and she refocused her attention on it.

"What? " Kara asked anyway.

"I just… " Lena was scratching one of the leaves of the plant and collecting the liquid coming out of it like blood "It feels weird… not knowing anything about you, but trusting you with my life all the time"

Kara was taken back by the honesty, she didn’t expect it at all.

"I’m sure you know more about me than you think…"

"What I mean is… I know you’re from Krypton, I know what you can do, I know you have a cousin and all that… but, what … what is your name? You can’t be just Supergirl, you must have a real name… and what do you do while you’re not wearing a cape? where do you go?" Lena never looked at her while she was talking and that gesture made Supergirl think she was talking to herself, but she heard everything and didn’t really know what to say, what to say that won’t be a lie…" I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, I just have these questions sometimes and " she laughed quietly " I’m a scientist, curiosity is in my nature " 

"I do have a name" 

At this Lena stopped what she was doing and looked up at Supergirl whose eyes were unexpectedly vulnerable, like she was about to open her heart to her, that idea didn’t help her hands to stop a slight shaking.

"Yes?"

"Zor-El" 

 

"Zor-El" Lena repeated like tasting the sound that came out of her mouth, the woman in front of her… Supergirl... real name was Zor-el? It made sense, the “El” part at least… it sounded exotic and foreign but… for some reason… it also sounded incomplete. 

"You want me to call you Zor-El?" Repeating the word again made Lena realize that it actually sounded more like a last name. Yes… that must be her last name, but it was more than she expected to know anyway. 

"You can call me however you want, Miss Luthor"

"Alright, but you have to call me Lena" she gave Supergirl a big grin and the blonde’s heart sunk at the feeling of not being completely honest with her… it was unfair. In that moment she couldn’t even think of a reason why she shouldn’t reveal her identity to her, of why she had waited so long… was it really because she made her feel like Kara Danvers has her own value? But what kind of value would anyone see in someone lying all this time to her.

 

They walked a few more minutes in silence, Lena picking random samples of plants along the way and Kara lost in her thoughts watching her work.

"Miss Luthor" Kara started before being interrupted 

"Lena" 

"Lena " she smiled because as Supergirl, calling her like that was new, yet, so natural for some reason "do you… sometimes… feel scared of me? 

Lena furrowed her brows, scared? not at all, Supergirl was extremely gentle with her all the time, and she had done nothing but to save her life, how could she ever think that… oh.

Then she remembered all the times her heart started racing when she saw her arriving to her rescue, of how bad she shakes when she carries her in her arms and her heart skips a beat just by looking at that god sculpted face… no, how will Lena tell her it is not fear. 

While she tried to come up with an answer, one of the trees above them shook, and a few small red and black flowers fell around them, it looked quite beautiful before they noticed the weird dust coming out of them.

"What is that?!" Supergirl pulled Lena away from the tree and inspected one of the flowers, it looked like it was tearing itself apart while the dust became more abundant, this caused the other small flowers to start opening too, creating a thick smoke wall in a few seconds, she rushed to take them both away from that place. 

Once they were in a enough safe distance, Supergirl stopped.

"Lena?! Are you ok? Did you aspire any of that dust?" Lena was analysing her hands like paying attention to any symptoms in her body.

"It’s ok… I don’t think it was poison, I’m only feeling slightly agitated. Not changes in my blood pressure or my breath, I’m sure it’s not dangerous" 

"We have to go back now, if you start showing any symptoms we better be on earth where we can treat you, here I can’t do anything"

Supergirl was picking up all the small bottles that fell from Lena’s blazer with the samples she had collected, getting ready to fly them out of there, until she saw Lena’s leg shake a bit.

"Lena? Are you starting to feel bad? " Kara was so worried, she could see the way her hands were restless trying to get the samples and at the same time being around in case Lena started feeling ill, and Lena saw her so painfully beautiful… those blue eyes, those full lips and that body, and it’s not like she haven’t thought about all that before, if she was completely honest with herself she had done more than thinking a few times, but right now, while looking at Supergirl she found herself experimenting a physical reaction so strong she was struggling to hide it. 

"Please Lena, let me take you back home" She hadn’t realized she was trembling, and breathing so hard she was practically panting, Supergirl was scared to death thinking she was going to start having seizures any minute, but Lena just thought that if she touched her… if her skin got any closer to her… she was going to explode.

"No, I- I think" Lena even with her mind starting to foggy could recognize the effects and place them, but it was hard to even speak with Supergirl so close and getting ready to carry her "No! please don’t touch me!" 

A hurt expression crossed Kara’s face… the unanswered question from earlier coming back to her mind, so Lena does feel scared of her after all, but she could hardly blame her, she had been hiding and keeping things from her for a long time now, she practically didn’t know her superhero self, but still… she had tried so hard to show her that she can trust her, that she only wanted to help, and now-

"No, no Supergirl, is not what you think, I’ve… I’ve never been scared of you, that’s just ah!-" a panting interrupted her when the feeling of a familiar wetness increased in her panties, why does Supergirl have to be the one seeing her like this? does universe hate her that much?

"Then let me take you home now Lena!" she was starting to feel desperate, Lena was avoiding her look and not letting her get any close, she could hear her heart out of control, and didn’t know what to do, forcefully take her and fly them back to earth? Oh Rao! if Lena was unable to type the coordinates there was no way they were going to get anywhere, and here, alone not knowing what her body was experiencing… she could die. 

"If you’re not telling me what is happening Lena" supergirl was determined now, she got close to her, ignoring Lena’s attempts to keep the distance "I’m gonna have to take you " 

"Ahhh " the sound that came out of Lena was definitely a moan, Supergirl fearing the worst thought she was pain but Lena was mortified, covering her mouth and trying to get away from Supergirl, everytime she got closer, her insides twitched harder and she couldn’t take it, she was sure if she managed to stay away from her she would start feeling better.

Except Supergirl didn’t understand any of this and kept getting closer. 

"Lena, I just want to help! " 

"Then please st-stay away"

"I won’t do anything, I promise, I’m just gonna take us to the portal so we can go back and I will call Alex, and she will" 

"is an aphrodisiac " Lena muttered when she understood she just couldn’t to get away with a bit of dignity.

"What? an… An aphrodisiac? " Kara knew the word but the use in this context was too strange to her, she thought for a second Lena was already hallucinating " you’re not… in pain?" 

"Oh god, I really am … but… but not that kind of pain… I just" 

"Lena… " Slowly she was understanding… Lena was not exactly in danger and that was a relief, but… how are they going to deal with this now?

"Yes, and it’s" it’s really strong… Look, I’m gonna have to do something soon and ah " and I don’t want you to see me like this… so please… can… can you just leave me for a moment?"

Heat came rushing fast towards Kara’s face… all the implied information was too much for her, she really hated to see Lena like this, and it looked like simply being there was making it all worst… she just wanted to help, and the frustration of not being able was killing her, was it really ok to do this? 

"Are you sure? "

"Y-yes! please!" Lena looked like she couldn’t take it much longer and all her gestures revealed a strong, uncontrollable need, Kara nodded trying to not stare too much. 

"I will go over there then… but… please, call me if anything happens… are you sure you don’t want me to carry you to the portal? It will be really fast, only 10 seconds, you won’t even feel " 

"Please…. pleasee… go" 

 

Kara thought she saw tears edging Lena’s eyes and felt guilty, all she wanted was privacy… she would be ok by herself a few minutes, they haven’t seen any other creature besides the weird plants, so she should be ok… right? 

 

She didn’t say anything and started walking, trying not to think too much, trying her best to be what Lena wanted her to be at the moment… 15 minutes… it would be enough, right? she would give Lena 15 minutes then she would come back to pick her up and they both would leave asap, the adventure was over.

 

She heard a muffled moan and closed her eyes while exhaling through her nose, and forced herself to keep walking away from Lena. 

 

When Supergirl turned around and started walking away, Lena couldn’t hold herself anymore and brought both her hands to between her legs and even over the fabric of her pants and underwear, she felt a sharp spark of pleasure so strong she struggled to not scream while Supergirl was still in her hearing range… but fuck, Supergirl would hear her even if she flied to the other side of the planet, what was she going to do if she couldn’t moan and scream? and it was not like the common sense filter in her mind was working at this point, she was so scared to get loose and simply let out all the sounds her body was shaking to contain. But no, she was Lena Luthor, she had at least to have this self control, for god’s sake she had begged Supergirl to go so she could masturbate! what even mattered at this point if she could hear her struggling with this scorching heat inside of her?

 

But she still didn’t let her unruly mouth take over when she pulled down her pants and saw all the wetness running down the inside of her legs, she had never seen herself this wet in her life, she had never felt so utterly needy, so desperate to fuck. 

 

“I’m not going to last” she thought when her thumb grinded against her clit and almost immediately her insides throbbed so hard she was almost scared… what was happening to her? what will happen when she come? would she lost her senses? black out? that thought scared her but even with the fear she couldn’t stop, and the second time her thumb grazed over her clit she clenched and couldn’t help but moan. What was she going to do? 

 

 

Supergirl could go as far as she wanted and she would still hear Lena’s empathic heart like she was standing besides her, of course she could filter her powers and she had all the willing to do so, but there was literally not other sound in this planet and Kara would need to completely shut down her sense of hearing to stop listening to Lena, and she didn’t even know how to do that. She was listening to everything… her heart, her breathing, a slick sound of a repetitive movement, and Kara felt herself getting wet too. Was the aphrodisiac affecting her too?   
Probably not, unless that aphrodisiac name was Lena. It was an utter torture to hear everything and not being able to do anything, she could see it clearly if she closed her eyes, when she realized it was useless to keep trying to stay away, she just sat, and she couldn’t help it, she stayed there listening… listening to everything.

 

Lena stopped for the third time right before the climax, she was getting increasingly scared, her high sensitivity was already too much, and her mind was too foggy for her to handle it, but she was still fighting it, normally during an orgasm she would let her mind go completely white and stop functioning for the few seconds her whole body spasmed, but in this case, she was afraid she will never go back from that high… and if she was being honest, she also didn’t want to feel it alone, she didn’t want to lose conscience here by herself… she regretted sending Supergirl away… but what would she do if she stayed? would she feel repulsed by her? or probably awkward… it was hard to see her in any sexual context, not matter how strong, she still has an innocence aura around her, and that shouldn’t turn on Lena so much, to think about that firm body, and those hands… oh god… those hands… 

 

Lena was furiously rubbing again, she didn’t dare to go inside, she would probably come on the spot, and she was trying to see if it was possible to calm herself without coming, but it was obvious that the only relief would be an orgasm, she felt her clit twitching and her body spasmed just once, then she stopped. 

"Supergirl… please" she murmured without noticing, her mind flooded with images of her lips and fingers, everything was highly stimulating at this point, and she didn’t know how long she will hold herself from that scaring end. 

"hold me…. Supergirl" and only when a rush of air hit one side of her face, she noticed that Supergirl was right in front of her, did she use superspeed to get there? Lena was so far gone, even when her pussy was at full display her fingers didn’t stop rubbing, her hips didn’t stop grinding against her hand. The problem was to find out whether that was the real Supergirl or her mind was giving her a more concrete visual so she would finally cum.

 

Kara was looking at her with clenched jaw and her eyes slowly taking everything in her sight, all the display of skin and the small drops of sweat falling from her neck… she looked completely disheveled, and in a worst state than the one she left her in, her face showing an intense desperation and despite all this, Supergirl couldn’t help but think she was incredibly beautiful.

"I’m scared" Lena said between paints

"what" she cleared her throat "what do you need, Lena? " 

"hold me, please" 

Kara didn't hesitate, in less than a second was behind Lena, motioning her to rest her back on her, then surrounded her with her arms, she was shaking too much, and breathing really fast, it all looked actually pretty painful, Kara trying to comfort her rested her cheek against Lena’s and whispered

"go ahead, I got you" 

 

She knew Lena was edging herself, she had been listening and waiting for her orgasm to hit and everytime she thought it was going to happen, the sound of her movements stopped, and it was excruciating… listening to all that and having such clear mental images, she was right when she thought Lena needed her, and only when she heard her calling her, did she show up, not more ready to see her like this than before, but at least this time she let her get close.

 

The moment Kara put her arms around her, Lena knew this was exactly what she needed and at Kara’s command, her body went completely rigid, and a set of short whimpers went out of her throat even when her lips were tightly closed struggling to hold them in, Kara couldn’t help herself, she watched her glorious face in the throes of her orgasm, it was an ecstasy so intense that Kara felt her belly tightening in sympathy, and felt her own clit twitching in time with Lena’s spams. 

 

Lena was clutching tightly at Kara’s arms like they were her anchor, and only when she softly let go did she know it was finally subsiding, she had been close to lose her senses like she had feared, but having Supergirl to hold herself, helped more than she thought, and now was sobbing softly with each aftershock, while Kara was hugging her and reassuring her that she was safe. 

 

"Are you feeling better? " 

 

Lena was still a mess, the intense heat cursing through her veins had received a bit, but not enough for her to be free yet, her insides were now clutching harder, demanding, and the emptiness was starting to feel way too uncomfortable… Supergirl had done so much already, holding her was one thing… but would she stay if she told her she needed to fuck herself to feel completely ok again? 

"I’m sorry" Her distress still showing in her voice, she had no idea what she was going to do. 

"why? what is happening?" Supergirl was so sweet… so pure… so kind. 

"I need… inside" 

Kara looked at her face, her eyes wide, Lena needed more, that much was obvious but… was she implying what she was thinking… ? 

"You want me to" 

Lena tried to look away, completely embarrassed, and also feeling humiliated, having to beg like that was definitely not her style, she usually wasn’t that straight forward, but in this moment she couldn’t think of nothing else, nothing at all.

 

And Kara was fighting with her own thoughts, first, she was Lena Luthor, who wouldn’t want to do it?! and second, it wasn’t that Kara didn’t want to, she felt incredibly guilty for lying to her about her identity, Lena trusted her so much and she couldn’t even tell her the whole truth… she just couldn’t do something so intimate while lying to her.

 

"Lena?" she looked up, her face still contorted with intense need "my name is Kara" 

 

"Kara" Lena repeated, her mind was so foggy it was hard to think, Supergirl just revealed her real name, but Lena couldn’t even remember her own at this point "Kara"

 

Then she felt one of the hands that were holding her move to her stomach and then lower, Lena turned her head and raised her right hand to Kara’s neck, then softly moved her face towards hers, Kara had a focused expression but it became softer when she found her green eyes. Her fingertips roamed over her pussy lips, then pressed a few times before teasing her clit, and Lena was sighing and her hands were trembling but she didn’t close her eyes or looked away when she felt her fingers entering, and all her muscles in her body reacted, she blinked quickly a few times but they never broke eye contact. 

Lena was now panting loudly and her left hand had intertwined her fingers with Kara’s free hand holding her tight, she felt her fingers pulling out, then thrusting in and all the calm vanished, her hips jumped upwards trying to get more. Kara was extremely gentle with her and that made Lena tremble harder and drive her completely insane, she was really slow, every time she went inside she stayed there for a moment before trusting again, like thoroughly feeling the hard throbbing inside and the desperate pulse of her clit outside, Lena was clenching her hand, it had been only 8 seconds but she was sure she'll come if she thrusted in again.

 

"K-Kara! St- Stop! Please"

 

She stilled her movement and Lena clenched and spilled an abundant amount of juice on her hand, Kara hummed.

 

"Are you scared to cum again?" she asked with such a sweet voice that Lena almost felt like a sin to make her talk about this.

 

"yes" Lena lied, she wasn't scared anymore, she just wanted to feel this for a bit longer, Kara just took her fingers out and a small sob broke from the other woman when she felt herself empty again.

 

"it's ok, want me to go slower?"

 

Even for Supergirl that probably wasn't possible, that was the slowest fuck she ever had and she couldn't make it for a full minute, Kara was gently flicking her clit, it was very stiff so it probably felt good to touch while still waiting for an answer, and Lena, the mighty genius could barely count to ten right now.

 

"No, just… give me a moment" 

 

Lena looked at her again and Kara found her eyes giving her a small reassuring smile that gave a whole new twitch to her clit and Kara obviously sensing it blinked and looked at her lips.

 

Then very slowly she brought her face closer and kissed her, Lena closed her eyes and the flicking in her clit evolved into small circles, then a grind, and while feeling Kara’s lips delicately proving and caressing hers, her fingers never stopped driving her crazy until Lena had to pull away and grab her hand.

 

"s-stop! stop, please" then Kara pulled her hand away right before the first spasm hit.

"no better? Want me… Lena? Want me to use my mouth?" 

 

Oh god, no way in hell was her mouth going to help matters, she could barely stand it while she was kissing her upper lips.

 

But Kara was already untangling and lying on the floor besides her, she used her cape as a sheet then with her hands she brought her over herself, in seconds, Lena had her knees at each side of Kara's face.

 

"this way you can be the one to pull away when you need to"

 

Lena shouldn't do this, oh no, this was bad at many levels, that sweet mouth was too pure… there is no way she could sit on it, no way she could use her like this. 

 

But Kara sensing hesitation, grabbed her hips and pulled her close, but didn't do anything else besides that, wanting her to take the initiative, she only sticked out her tongue and kept it firm for Lena.

 

And Lena was losing her entire mind, her pussy was half an inch away from Supergirl's tongue, everything was twitching and a few drops fell right over the edge of her upper lip, when she looked down she found dark blue eyes, and a slow nod, an invitation, Lena was only human.

 

She pressed down only enough to feel her lips parting and the tip of the tongue rubbing right at the edge of her entrance, and she was definitely going to deserve a prize if she doesn’t lose her mind after this. Then circled her hips and that amazing super tongue touched everywhere and got a bit inside, grunting and sweating copiously she grinded, Supergirl’s face was wet with her juices and that shouldn't get her hornier but it fucking did, and she rolled forward with more pressure, bright stars shining behind her eyes with each passing roll, Kara adjusted the position of her tongue a bit more vertical and to Lena's horror, in the next hip roll it went inside the pussy, and she was screaming when she felt it hit all the sweet spots in her.

 

"K-Kara!! Kara no!"

 

Why does Kara have to be so nice?! It made her feel awful, she had used her to anchor herself when she was scared her orgasm would blow her mind beyond repair, then asked her to put her fingers inside and she did… she couldn't possibly cum on her face! That was too much, that was definitely off limits, it was abusing of her kindness. But in that moment it was everything Lena wanted in life.

 

The ripples inside were getting hard to handle and as she was joining all her common sense and will power to pull away from that unforgiving tongue, she felt two strong hands in her hips stopping her to move a single inch away, it was like iron keeping her in place.

 

"No!!" Lena screamed, she was too close, she has not going to be able to hold it, Kara's tongue was pressing right at the spot that turned her mind into an unsettling white, and the only thing she could do at the magnified pleasure of being held while trying to pull away, was to beg.

 

"Kara! No!! Please, I- I can't! -I can’t- I c-c " 

 

The telltale rigidity in her limbs was the indication of it being already too late, while the biggest and tightest pressure in her belly was preparing to explode, she felt the tip of that devil tongue vibrating against that goddamned spot, her clit was already spasming with each wave, and when the explosion came, Lena's eyes rolled into the back of her head while she convulsed and her whole body jumped with each contraction, she could only see white spots, and way too late in her high she noticed an unexpected stream of thick juice impacting Supergirl perfect face, and she came harder knowing she was squirting all over her beloved superhero.

 

When the spasms were shorter and her limbs contracted with less strength she opened her eyes, Supergirl face was a mess, her hair had darker patches of wetness and her whole skin looked like she had been splashed. Oh my god no, her suit. Her always perfectly clean, and shiny suit was now moist with nothing else but her own cum, she just couldn’t believe herself, to lose her mind like this? all the control she had worked so hard to gain… and she still dirtied the most selfless and nicest person she ever met.

 

Still in the middle of jerky spasms and heavy breath, Lena felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, the always present self hate, thoughts of her being bad, dark and not trustworthy, everything came back to her, like some post orgasmic kind of depression, making her feel like the worst kind of pervert and contravening Supergirl’s trust, she was now sobbing too, to her own horror.

 

"Lena?" Supergirl was still underneath her, so she moved slowly to take a look of her face, and realize that Lena in fact, was crying, such image scared her deeply and she hurried to sit and face her while taking both her hands, her entire face covered with juices.

"I’m. So. Sorry Lena, I just - I… I… I didn’t want you to pull away, I couldn’t resist, you were so ugh- and you tasted so good… S-so I hold you and now I know it was bad and it was not my decision to make, I said you could pull away and I mean it, I don’t know what came into me, I swear I’m only trying to "

"Kara?"

Lena didn’t understand anything, Kara could have been speaking kryptonian for all she knew, she captured some random phrases through all her rambling and neither made sense… why was she apologizing? she should be the one doing that instead of crying like an useless nerd for using the earth’s champion will to help, for such impure acts. What is happening to coherence? maybe this planet doesn’t have any.

 

"the truth is… I was selfish" Lena couldn’t possibly believe what she was hearing, those english words were known to her but the meaning was too out of place here for them to be the same ones she knew "I wanted to feel you orgasming against my mouth… I’m so sorry Lena"

 

And with that the last bit, coherence was lost forever.

 

"you… you liked that?"

 

"I know Lena… I told you I just wanted to help, but I… I couldn’t help it, you were so beautiful while being pleasured like that, and to know it was me… doing it, I just… I lost it, the only thing I could think about was of you… coming" 

 

"Oh god… Kara" Lena tried to find balance, but the intense arousal was back, the throbbing this time felt more natural, less scary… and that’s how she knew it wasn’t the pollen anymore… she was this turned on for Kara and only for her.

 

"Are you feeling it again? Oh Rao, the effects are still there? I think now it is better to go so I can call Alex… and… you know, we don’t have to ever talk about this again.. we can pretend it never happened… if you could just… forgive me someday..."

 

"No Kara… this time is not the pollen…"

 

Kara looked worried, like waiting for some bad statement, some ultimatum about broken trust, but it never came, instead there was only Lena… closing the distance between her lips and kissing her long and slow, giving herself time to feel the softness now that the effects had passed, wanting to memorize the moment forever. 

 

Hands were starting to roam around her body, touching it over the tight suit but also wandering around, like looking for something

 

"does this… thing have a zip or something?" Lena didn’t pull her lips away while murmuring this, so she felt the moment a smile broke into Kara’s face and with one hand she guided her to her own back, to a line dividing her suit, she followed to the top and found the little metallic thing and pulled down.

 

 

With a messed conception of time in this new unknown planet, they couldn’t possibly tell how much time passed with both of them lying naked over the red cape, the sky was as yellow as bit was when they arrived but they knew… hours had passed, if it was earth, it would be dark by now, but somehow it made them feel like being stuck in time together, and it was easier to forget about everything else that way. 

 

Lena was lying on top of Kara, who was still breathing hard, her head placed in the space between her shoulders and neck, the clean smell was still there and now she had a free pass to be a freak and get drunk on that fragrance all she wanted, smiling she thought about how Kara wasn’t as pure and innocent as she had initially thought, and far from being disappointed, it made her more attracted to her, if that was even possible.

 

Kara sighed long and slow and opened her eyes, finding Lena’s, then they both smiled and Lena just had to kiss her again. 

 

"I wish we could stay like this longer… I would really love that, but… we should probably go back to our planet" 

 

Lena smiled wider and looked at her with amused eyes

 

"we are the aliens!"

 

Kara laughed, Lena was such a dork sometimes.

 

"Let’s go or we’re going to give them a completely wrong impression of aliens if they find us"

 

Half an hour later, they were both dressed, presentable and in front of the portal communicator. Kara was feeling all bubbly and happy inside, these last hours with Lena were everything she had ever dreamt of, her fears had disappeared, they didn’t talk about it, about her real identity yet, but they weren’t exactly talking all that time, Lena wasn’t angry at all and that was more than good to Kara for now.

 

She knelt down besides the base of the device and started typing a long sequence of numbers, and Kara, being all the super she was, with all her powers... she felt amazed by her capacity, by such an intelligent woman… she felt so much admiration towards her, and she knew if only the DEO would see beyond “Lena Luthor, public figure” they’d realize she would be an incredible agent. 

 

After long lines of numbers, Lena finally stopped and hitted the “initiate” bottom, she looked up and found the portal opening right in front of them, of course, there was no way this woman would get a single number wrong, she was just… superior to any mundane mistake, nothing escaped her.

 

She stood up and looked at Kara expectantly.

 

"Ready, Kara?" 

 

She nodded with a smile, so full with adoration and love for her.

 

Then Lena chuckled.

 

"what?" she asked still smiling, even her laugh was adorable.

 

"Nothing, I just though, that is pretty funny that you and Kara Danvers have the same name"


End file.
